kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Touya Kiriu/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Kiryu Character Profile1.jpg|Kiriu's Character Profile Kiryu Character Profile2.jpg|Kiriu's Character Profile Kiryu Character Profile1.png|Kiriu's Character Profile (translation) Kiryu Character Profile2.png|Kiriu's Character Profile (translation) |-| Covers= Volumes Volume 04.jpg Volume 10.jpg Volume 12.jpg Chapters Ch004.jpg Ch005.jpg Ch027.jpg Ch028.jpg Ch029.jpg Ch030.jpg Ch033.jpg Ch034.jpg Ch035.jpg Ch036.jpg Ch037.jpg Ch047.jpg Ch049.jpg Ch051.jpg Ch053.jpg Ch056.jpg Ch064.jpg Ch065.jpg Ch067.jpg Ch092.jpg Ch093.jpg Ch094.jpg Ch095.jpg Ch104.jpg Ch106.jpg Ch107.jpg Ch113.jpg Ch114.jpg |-| Plot= Iai Banchou Arc Kiryu1.jpg Kiryu talking on phone.jpg|Kiriu talking on phone Kiryu2.jpg Ouda facing Kiryu.jpg|Ouda facing Kiriu Kiryu using Flicker on Ouda.jpg|Kiriu using Flicker on Ouda Akira using whatever he finds to attack Kiryu.jpg|Kiriu slicing all that Akira throws Bloom.jpg|Kiriu using Bloom Double Hammer.jpg|Akira using Double Hammer to defeat Kiriu Akira standing victorious above Kiryu.jpg|Akira standing victorious above Kiriu Five Dark Vows Arc Backup arrives.jpg|Kiriu comes to help Akira Kiryu defeating some underlings.jpg|Kiriu defeating some underlings Iai vs Douke.jpg|Iai vs Douke Banchou Alliance in school.jpg|Banchou Alliance in school Kiryu blushing from seeing shrot skirts.jpg|Kiriu blushing from seeing short skirts Douke and Kiryu face off.jpg|Douke and Kiriu face off Kiryu seeing through Douke's attack.jpg|Kiriu seeing through Douke's attack and cuts the hidden blade Rain.jpg|Kiriu cutting down Douke with Kirui School of Sword-Drawing Arts: Rain Kiryu getting nose-bleed from seeing Yoruko and Asako.jpg|Kiriu getting nose-bleed from seeing Yoruko and Asako Asako kicking Kiryu.jpg|Asako kicking Kiriu Yuriko distracting and slashing Kiryu.jpg|Yuriko distracting and slashing Kiriu Kiryu cutting his eyes.jpg|Kiriu cutting his eyes Kiryu handling Yuruko and Asako blinded.jpg|Kiriu handling Yoruko and Asako blinded Kiryu handling Yoruko and Asako blinded.jpg|Kiriu handling Yoruko and Asako blinded Kiryu3.jpg Kiryu hitting Asako.jpg|Kiriu hitting Asako Yoruko trying to slash Kiryu, while Asako hold his sword.jpg|Yoruko trying to slash Kiriu, while Asako hold his sword Kirui School of Sword-Drawing Arts, White Feather Twist.jpg|Kiriu using Kirui School of Sword-Drawing Arts, White Feather Twist Kiryu defeating Yoruko and Asako.jpg|Kiriu defeating Yoruko and Asako Yoruko and Asako crying after Kiryu's kind words.jpg|Yoruko and Asako crying after Kiriu's kind words The group escaping the destruction.jpg|The group escaping the destruction Machine Banchou Arc Alliance visiting Akira's body.jpg|The group visiting the dead Akira Kiryu beating a Proto Pawn.jpg|Kiriu beating a Proto Pawn AT-KM hitting Yuu and Kobushi.jpg|AT-KM hitting Kiriu and Kobushi AT-KM kicking Kiryu.jpg|AT-KM kicking Kiriu AT-KM defeating Banchou Alliance.jpg|AT-KM defeating Banchou Alliance Banchou Alliance defeated.jpg|Banchou Alliance defeated Banchou Alliance back on feet.jpg|Banchou Alliance back on feet Banchou Alliance attacking AT-KM.jpg|Banchou Alliance attacking AT-KM Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM1.jpg|Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM3.jpg|Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM The Dark Student Council: Hakai Banchou Arc Kenji, Shiori, Shiga and Kiryu.jpg Shiga stopping Kiryu from drawing his sword.jpg|Shiga stopping Kiriu from drawing his sword Kenji attacking Kiryu and Shiga.jpg|Kenji attacking Kiriu and Shiga Habataki.jpg|Kenji's Habataki and Kiriu's Hana clash Kiryu throwing Kenji.jpg|Kiriu throwing Kenji Kenji beating Kiryu.jpg|Kenji beating Kiriu Saezuri.jpg|Kenji using Saezuri on Kiriu The Dark Student Council: Nippon Banchou Arc Yoruko and Asako taking care of Kiryu.jpg|Yoruko and Asako taking care of Kiriu Kiryu returning.jpg|Kiriu returning The groups surrounded by new Dark Student Council members.jpg|Kiriu showing up as Dark Student Council member Kiryu slashing Yuu.jpg|Kiriu slashing Yuu Kiryu slashing Akira.jpg|Kiriu slashing Akira Yuu escaping Kiryu's Flicker.jpg|Yuu escaping Kiriu's Flicker Yuu dodging Kiryu's Flower.jpg|Yuu dodging Kiriu's Flower Yuu dodging Kiryu's attack.jpg|Yuu dodging Kiriu's attack Yuu entraping Kiryu in the fire Ayatori.jpg|Yuu entrapping Kiriu in the fire Ayatori Kiryu using Grave to cut Yuu's attack and Ayatori.jpg|Kiriu using Grave to cut Yuu's attack and Ayatori Kiryu using Grave to stop Yuu's trap attack.jpg|Kiriu using Grave to stop Yuu's trap attack Kiryu using Flash to pierce Yuu.jpg|Kiriu using Flash to pierce Yuu Yuu electroducting himself and Kiryu.jpg|Yuu electroducting himself and Kiriu Kiryu returning to sense.jpg|Kiriu returning to sense Kiryu protecting Yuu with his body from Meiko's attack.jpg|Kiriu protecting Yuu with his body from Meiko's attack Akira lifting Yuu and Kiryu.jpg|Akira lifting Yuu and Kiriu Kiryu protecting Meiko from the rest.jpg|Kiriu protecting Meiko from the rest Everyone awaiting Akira.jpg|Everyone awaiting Akira Alliance coming to Ryuuzenji.jpg|Alliance coming to Ryuuzenji Everyone surprised to see Akira turning into child.jpg|Everyone surprised to see Akira turning into child Kiryu blocking Kenji's attack.jpg|Kiriu blocking Kenji's attack Kiryu preparing to fight Kenji.jpg|Kiriu preparing to fight Kenji Kiryu attacking Kenji with Grave.jpg|Kiriu attacking Kenji with Grave Kenji beating Kiryu's technique with Senju Kannon.jpg|Kenji beating Kiriu's technique with Senju Kannon Kiryu shaving Kenji's blade.jpg|Kiriu shaving Kenji's blade Kenji cutting Kiryu's sword.jpg|Kenji cutting Kiriu's sword Kenji beating Kiryu1.jpg|Kenji beating Kiriu Kenji preparing to finish Kiryu.jpg|Kenji preparing to finish Kiriu Kiryu taking out a Kodachi.jpg|Kiriu taking out a Kodachi Kenji cutting Kiryu's kodachi.jpg|Kenji cutting Kiriu's kodachi Kenji slashing Kiryu.jpg|Kenji slashing Kiriu Kiryu pushing the kodachi blade through him.jpg|Kiriu pushing the kodachi blade through him Kenji hit by Kiryu's Oborotachi technique.jpg|Kenji hit by Kiriu's Oborotachi technique Kenji defeated by Kiryu.jpg|Kenji defeated by Kiriu Category:Image Gallery